


The Nobleman's Daughter and the Huntress

by Zarosguth



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Human!Velvet, Huntress!Velvet, Nobleman's Daughter!Eleanor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarosguth/pseuds/Zarosguth
Summary: A little alternate universe tale where Eleanor is a nobleman's daughter and Velvet is a huntress living in Aball.Mostly fluff.





	The Nobleman's Daughter and the Huntress

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a couple of years since I did any writing, but here I am, making an attempt at it again. My first time posting on AO3 and my first work for Tales of Berseria (the first Tales game I've ever played, to be honest).
> 
> I make no promises on when and if I will update. College is starting officially on Monday and most likely most of my writing will occur while I am riding busses to and from college, but I will try my best. The second chapter is already written and I will post it once the third chapter is done.
> 
> All in all, this story will probably have very little plot and will only be about... 3 or 4 - 5 at most - chapters long so if you're fine with that, here it is. Do let me know what you think; whether you like it or don't. In either case, tell me why so that I might be able to improve. Enjoy.

The canopy overhead rustled with the spring breeze as Eleanor Hume, daughter of Lord and Lady Hume was enjoying her stroll through Morgana Woods.

The Morgana Woods were a large forest outside the town of Aball, ‘The Village of Longing’.

The reason Eleanor Hume was there was that her father had taken her on one of his business trips to Eastgand. It had been quite the journey from Northgand all the way here. But Eleanor had greatly enjoyed it, just like she was enjoying her time in Aball immensely, despite having only arrived the day before.

There was a certain peacefulness to Aball that she’d never experienced before. The townspeople were friendly, welcoming and down to earth. The town itself was small, much smaller than Eleanor had expected it to be when her father had told her that it was the number one exporter of prickleboar meat in all of Eastgand, if not all of the Holy Midgand Empire.

Lord Hume was one of the many people who had benefitted from the flamestone boom in Northgand a few years back. While the Hume family had always enjoyed a great amount of respect as one of the biggest noble families in the empire, the flamestone boom had allowed Lord Hume to greatly expand his business. Right now he was looking to get a hand in the prickleboar market.

And so, while her father was doing business in town, Eleanor was taking a leisurely walk through nearby Morgana Woods. The lord had been worried for his daughter’s safety, but the village hunters had assured him that the prickleboar stayed away from the man-made path and that as long as one stuck to the path, the forest was completely safe.

The nobleman’s worries were understandable however; prickleboar were highly volatile animals. They’d proven to be unable to be domesticated and so, had to be hunted for.

And hunting them was far from a safe occupation.

But Eleanor wasn’t worrying about such things; she was simply enjoying the sounds of rustling leaves and birdsong as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Angry snorts and grunts were heard and Eleanor’s eyes shot open. There, in the middle of the path in front of her stood half a dozen very angry-looking prickleboar.

Eleanor froze in her tracks. She wasn’t a helpless damsel. Far from it in fact as her mother had trained her in the art of spearwork since she was old enough to hold a spear.

Problem was, she wasn’t holding a spear right then.

Slowly and carefully, Eleanor took a few steps back, praying to the Empyreans that the prickleboar wouldn’t attack.

Her prayers went unanswered as the prickleboar lunged.

“Get back!” a voice called from behind Eleanor.

Someone sped past her. Eleanor saw a feminine shape with long braided hair, and Eleanor couldn’t help but notice how that jet black, braided hair gleamed in the beams of sunlight shining through the canopy.

Based on her clothing, Eleanor assumed the woman who had come to her rescue to be a huntress, most likely from Aball. She also caught a glimpse of the huntress’ weapon: a wrist-mounted blade.

 _Not a very common weapon, especially not for hunting._ Eleanor thought.

Eleanor was even more surprised when the huntress reached the prickleboar, lashed out with a kick and a knife extended from her boot, leaving behind a nasty gash in the nearest prickleboar’s side.

Eleanor watched, mesmerized as the woman seemed to dance a most violent yet graceful dance among the prickleboar, slashing and cutting with wrist-mounted blade and shoe-blades alike.

As sudden as the huntress’ dance of death had begun, it ended. Eleanor stood transfixed as the huntress wiped the sweat from her brow before turning to face Eleanor with a hand on her hip.

Oh…

Eleanor’s first thought was that her rescuer was incredibly pretty. And her eyes… her eyes were a golden yellow and seemed to sparkle as she smiled at Eleanor.

“You alright?” There was a softness and concern in the woman’s voice that seemingly contrasted with the display of violence Eleanor had witnessed earlier.

“Oh! Yes, yes I’m fine. Thank you.” Eleanor said quickly when she realized she’d remained quiet just a bit too long. She laughed nervously before adding “I suppose I should’ve taken my spear with me when I went for a walk.”

At the mention of weaponry, the huntress seemed to remember her wrist blade was still extended as she quickly retracted the blade into the gauntlet it had been extended from. She placed her other hand on her hip as well and half turned to the dead prickleboar.

“You shouldn’t have had to,” the huntress said, “normally the prickleboar steer clear from the path. I wonder what these ones were doing here.” She scratched her neck before flipping her braid and turning back to Eleanor. “I hate to ask, but could you help me carry these guys back to the village? I mean, you’re not from around here but I’m assuming you’re visiting Aball, so…” the huntress asked and trailed off, motioning at the prickleboar.

“Of course!” Eleanor said, wincing at how eager she’d sounded. “I mean, you _did_ help me, so it’s only fair I help you in return, right?”

“Right,” the huntress smiled and chuckled.

“And yes, you’re correct, I’m visiting Aball.” Eleanor confirmed.

The huntress nodded and with that, turned back to the prickleboar and Eleanor quickly walked over to join her, running a hand through her red hair.

“How do you want to do this?” Eleanor asked the huntress, who’d crouched down next to the nearest prickleboar.

The huntress produced a coil of rope from a pouch on her belt. “I’ll tie ‘em together in groups of three and we can each carry one, if that works for you?”

“That’s fine,” Eleanor nodded, “I’m stronger than I look.”

This drew a laugh from the huntress; “You look plenty strong to me.” She said.

Eleanor laughed in response while the huntress tied the prickleboar together by the legs as she’d explained she would. Once she was done she grabbed the rope tied to one of the tied together bunches of prickleboar and hoisted the animals onto her back. Eleanor followed suit and lifted up her own bunch of prickleboar. She nodded to the huntress indicating she was good to go.

The huntress nodded back and started leading the way back to Aball.

-X-

“You mentioned earlier that you know how to wield a spear?”

They’d been walking in a comfortable silence, the only sounds being the sounds of the forest and their footsteps on the path.

“Oh yes,” Eleanor answered. “My mother taught me, just like her father taught her. And he was taught by his father who was taught by his mother and so on.”

The huntress chuckled. “A family of lancers, then?”

“Pretty much, though I do know multiple spear-fighting disciplines,” Eleanor responded. “What about you? Who taught you to fight like that?” She asked, thinking back to how the black-haired huntress had fought off those prickleboar.

The huntress looked up to the sky. “I was self-taught actually.” Eleanor was sure there was a hint of pride in her voice when she said that.

Honestly, the redhead couldn’t begrudge the huntress that pride; for being self-taught she had amazing technique and a natural grace that was far from common. She made sure to tell the huntress as much.

She got a shrug in response. “I don’t know; it’s not as if I’ve ever fought anything other than the prickleboar I hunt.”

“Hm…” Eleanor thought about that for a moment.

“Anyway,” the huntress continued speaking, breaking Eleanor from her musing, “I didn’t learn how to fight in order to fight other people. I became a huntress because…” the black-haired woman trailed off and got a far-off look in her eyes. It lasted only a moment however before she shook her head. “Never mind.”

Eleanor was curious what the other woman had been thinking of and what she’d almost said, but decided it wasn’t her place to pry; it was none of her business really. Instead she said “If you’re interested, we could perhaps do some sparring together?”

The huntress looked up at Eleanor looking rather perplexed. After a moment she looked away almost shyly. “Oh, I don’t know. I’m sure you have more important things to do while you’re here.”

Eleanor smiled at that. “Not really. It’s my father who’s here on business. I just tagged along so I could see the sights.”

“Wait a second. Are you… you’re Lord Hume’s daughter?!” the huntress exclaimed incredulously, her eyes wide.

Eleanor swallowed nervously. She felt like slapping herself; it wouldn’t have been the first time someone would’ve started treating her differently after learning who she was. Or rather, who her parents were. Why did she have to go and blab about her father? In a small town like Aball, having a noble visiting for business was bound to be big news and it wouldn’t have been unthinkable for the whole village to know he was there and why. _Stupid Eleanor, stupid!_

She was snapped out of her self-chastisement by the black-haired woman’s laugh. “Now I’m especially glad I helped you when I did!” she spoke between bouts of laughter, “It would’ve probably been really bad for Aball if I hadn’t.” The big grin on the huntress’ face as well as the sparkle in her golden eyes made it clear to Eleanor she was joking. Seeing this, Eleanor laughed as well, relieved that the other woman felt comfortable enough to joke like that despite of Eleanor’s parents’ status.

They continued walking in silence for a while until the village gate came into view. Eleanor was debating with herself if she should ask again if the black-haired huntress was interested in sparring with her, when the woman in question spoke up, “If the offer is still on the table, I would love to spar with you.”

“Of course,” Eleanor smiled assuringly. “I’d like that.”

“Great!” the other woman said, shifting the weight of the animals on her back so she could extend her hand to Eleanor. “Velvet Crowe,” she introduced herself.

Eleanor did the same and shook Velvet’s hand. “Nice to meet you, Velvet. My name is Eleanor Hume.”


End file.
